


Guarding Yami

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 80s references, AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, Bachelor Auction, Bodyguard, Cabin Fic, Dimension Travel, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking, No Millennium Items, POV Alternating, POV Mutou Yuugi, POV Yami Yuugi | Atem, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble, fluff and action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi Mutou has had a crush on Yami Faro since they were teens together in Domino City. They lost contact when Yugi moved away, but now he's back and his heart still belongs to Yami. When the workaholic CEO's  eccentric family offers to help Yugi "win" Yami at a charity bachelor auction (in a bid to force him to take some time off) how can Yugi refuse?Throw in matchmaking cousins, a romantic weekend getaway in an isolated cabin in the woods, and family secrets coming to light in the worst way possible, and this is one Valentine's Day that neither Yugi nor Yami will ever forget.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Yami Yuugi & His Family
Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266368
Comments: 113
Kudos: 25
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> I had the original idea for this fic in 2011. Yeah.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 18\. bodyguard au (AU-gust 2020)  
> 10\. Princess and Bodyguard (10 Harlequins) -- CEOs totally count as princesses!  
> 98\. First Date (100 YGO Themes)
> 
> Notes: Yami has a huge, eccentric extended family in this so don't be surprised if it seems as if he's related to All the Characters (who aren't Mutous). Also, the romance in this one isn't exactly a slow burn (at all, really) but it's not insta-love either. Give it a few chapters.
> 
> Most of these will be 100 word drabbles, but some will be drabble-and-a-half or double drabbles.
> 
> ETA: I've revamped the summary and tags to better reflect the direction this story decided to take as I was writing. (I'm a "discovery" writer and discover the plot as I go. I started with a more typical "bodyguard fic" idea in mind, but the characters wanted to do something fluffier. I do plan to write a more serious take at some point, though.)

An atmosphere of anticipation welled up in the waiting audience like the bubbles in a glass of champagne. White-jacketed waiters holding silver trays of crystal flutes circulated through the crowd. Formal evening-wear and sparkling jewelry glittered beneath the chandeliers of the hotel ballroom. An easel propped near the double doors welcomed guests to the Domino Children's Foundation charity bachelor auction. With the preliminaries over, the main event was getting underway. On the stage set up at the end of the ballroom, Mai Valentine swept up to the microphone and immediately captured everyone's attention. 

From the audience, Yugi waved at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tightening his grip on his companion, Yugi darted to the side just as something's claws swiped at them from the deep well of darkness beneath a pine's sagging branches. 

The monstrous talons missed Yugi, but latched onto his companion. They ripped Yami from Yugi's grasp and pulled him into the shadows before Yugi could do more than shout a denial. He lunged after them, diving for Yami's struggling legs as they were dragged relentlessly into the tree-shadow's maw. 

Yugi's reaching hands closed on nothing but air, and even the shadows seemed to retreat, until they were nothing but ordinary again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, friends. On behalf of the Domino Children's Foundation, I thank you all for your generous contributions this evening. Especially those of you who are about to be even more generous!" Mai paused to allow a ripple of polite laughter to run its course. "Tonight, you'll be bidding on the chance to spend an all expenses paid weekend with the man of your dreams. I know you're all anxious to meet our handsome bachelors, so without further ado..." 

With a showman's flair, she gestured stage-left. "Let's welcome our bachelors!"

To the accompaniment of applause, tuxedo-clad men filed from the wings.


	4. Chapter 4

"Our first bachelor is none other than CEO of Kaiba Corporation and creator of Kaibaland theme park -- Seto Kaiba!"

Yugi listened with half an ear as Mai continued her professional patter, playing up Kaiba's attributes and egging on the bidders. A pair of tittering ladies 'of a certain age' got into a bidding war, driving the price to ridiculous heights, before both were sniped by an ethereal looking young woman with white-blonde hair and an apparently bottomless pocketbook. Amused, Yugi shook his head at their antics and the impressive final bid. Things were already looking good for the charity's coffers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two bachelors -- Maximillion Pegasus and Zigfried von Schroeder -- didn't generate quite as much excitement as Kaiba had, but both earned respectable donations for the charity and a great deal of entertainment for the crowd as they hammed it up, trash talking one another and posturing on stage to encourage their respective bidders. More followed, successful businessmen and local celebrities from Domino City and the surrounding areas, a parade of tuxedo-clad men with deep pockets and plastic smiles.

And then it was time (finally!) for the man Yugi had been waiting for. His heart began to race in anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Yami's POV, and a drabble-and-a-half, this time.

By the time it was his turn in the spotlight, Yami Faro had plotted thirty-three ways to murder his head of security (Cousin Bakura), his Personal Assistant (Mana), and his CFO (Isis), starting with a literal "death by chocolate" and ending with "pecked to death by annoyed penguins." In light of his current penguin-suited attire the latter seemed particularly appropriate. After all, it was their fault he'd been roped into this situation, being paraded around for strangers (or, worse, acquaintances) to bid on. 

All because his crazy family had decided he spent too much time in the office instead of socializing. They thought he should date more and weren't taking 'hell no' for an answer.

Oh, the travails of being CEO of a family business in these modern times! Can't live with your family/employees, can't sell them for charity -- even if they'd no compunctions about doing it to _you_. 


	7. Chapter 7

Turning his thoughts from his traitorous relatives, Yami smoothed the drape of his tuxedo jacket. His sister'd picked out the penguin suit, complete with shiny cummerbund. He felt like a waiter and looked ridiculous. Maybe he'd get lucky and look so silly no one would bid on him. Then he could get back to doing what he actually enjoyed: designing new games for the company.

Sighing when he heard Ms. Valentine announce his name, Yami lifted his chin, squared his shoulders, and forced his scowl into something resembling a smile. Then he strode toward the spotlight... and his impending doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Mai led the applause as Domino's favorite home-grown entrepreneur stalked to the front of the stage like a panther on the prowl. Yugi joined in, clapping enthusiastically despite his sweaty palms. While he was filled with nervous excitement, he was also fairly confident of the eventual outcome of the auction, since he had his own (hopefully discreet) cheering section, all of whom had contributed to the funds in his proverbial pocket. Thanks to the Faro family, Yugi was unlikely to be outbid. 

He only hoped that they were right about Yami's reaction when Yugi actually "won" him in tonight's auction.


	9. Chapter 9

Yami felt like a piece of meat in a butcher's display case as he listened to Ms. Valentine extol his virtues to the audience. Thankfully the lighting meant the audience was all but invisible from his vantage point, so Yami pretended he wasn't actually there. 

As his mind wandered, he unconsciously fell into a pose, one hand in his pocket and his head slightly tilted as his thoughts drifted to his latest project. The game was coming along nicely, but there was a problem that he hadn't quite worked out with some of the mechanics. Maybe if he adjusted the...


	10. Chapter 10

Staring up at the man on the stage, Yugi couldn't help but appreciate the way Yami filled out his tuxedo. The dark jacket emphasized his broad shoulders and narrow waist, especially after Yami absently stuck one hand in his trouser pocket so that the jacket fell back to reveal the pristine white shirt and crimson cummerbund beneath. There was a faint furrow between Yami's brows, as if he were turning over some conundrum in his mind, but the look of concentration just made him all the more attractive as far as Yugi was concerned.

So intent was his focus on Yami that Yugi almost didn't notice when the bidding started. Hastily, he got his own bid in, just beating out Vivian Wong. Glaring, she promptly upped the bidding by $100, which Yugi matched.

Soon, Vivian and Yugi were the only bidders left. Vivian had progressed from glaring at Yugi to trying to murder him with her mind, if the expression on her face was any indication.

Yugi did his best to ignore it, concentrating most of his attention on the gorgeous man on stage and Mai's delighted voice as the bidding got more intense and the total inched ever higher.


	11. Chapter 11

Was it Yami's imagination or had the bidding gone on longer than it had for the others? Maybe Bakura'd bribed Ms. Valentine to extend the ordeal, torture Yami by adding to his embarrassment as the bidding increased again. (At least tonight was going well for the Foundation.)

Ms. Valentine sounded almost giddy as she called, "Going once..." 

The pause stretched interminably for Yami, but at last she seemed satisfied there would be no response. When she continued, her voice seemed to echo in Yami's ears. 

"Going twice."

It was almost over. He prayed no-one made a last minute bid.

"...Sold!"


	12. Chapter 12

Mai's voice rang out, proclaiming Yugi the winner of the auction. His knees almost went out from under him and he let himself sag back into the chair he'd abandoned during the tense final moments of his bidding duel with Vivian.

He'd won.

It took a minute for that to sink into his brain, but when it did Yugi bolted upright, his heart pounding in his chest.

 _He'd won_.

Eyes widening with a wobbly combination of elation and nerves, he stared at the man on stage. Yugi had won the auction.

He was going on a date with Yami Faro.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi hadn't spoken to Yami after the auction, since the CEO had vanished backstage while Yugi was dealing with the Foundation's representative, Amane Bakura. He'd met her -- and her twin brothers -- before, but no-one had mentioned Amane was on the auction committee. 

Beaming gleefully, she accepted the money for his winning bid. "Good job, Yugi!"

"Yami looked kinda tense..." Handsome as ever, but definitely not enjoying himself on that stage. Would he resent Yugi's involvement? "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, it's the _best_ idea," Bakura -- the older twin, with the bat-wing bangs-- interjected. "Because it's _mine_."


	14. Chapter 14

Overnight, Yami'd come up with a fool-proof plan to get himself out of this ridiculous "Valentine Weekend". He sent the Foundation a check for double the cost of the retreat, along with the promise of a promotional campaign attached to Faro's Games newest product, a stuffed toy based on a popular game character. But when he announced this plan to his family, rather than being appeased they ambushed him to express their disapproval.

Whistling cheerfully, Yami'd strolled into his office -- and stopped short. His mother, sisters, grandmothers, one aunt, and _Cousin Bakura_ were all waiting for him with identical (terrifying) smirks on their faces.

Yami promptly turned around and bolted like an impala pursued by a pride of starving lions. He made it as far as reception before his little sister took him down with a full-body tackle, then sat on him until the rest of the family caught up.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is ridiculous." Yami was backed up against the receptionist's desk, his family fanned out to box him in. "I've got work to do."

"We're staging an intervention." His mother's voice was gentle but firm. "You need this weekend away, sweetheart."

"I can't take an entire weekend off! I'm in the middle of a project--"

"You're always in the middle of a project," scoffed Bakura. 

"You're running on energy drinks and coffee," Mana agreed, smacking his shoulder. "At this point, your heart's pumping Monster instead of blood."

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but--"

"Don't! You're going and you'll _have fun_."


	16. Chapter 16

"I have fun at work!" Yami objected.

Mana flung up her hands. "This is why we can't trust you to take care of yourself, big bro."

"Everything's set," Mom added briskly, leaning in to tuck something into his jacket pocket. "You won't even have to drive up to the cabin."

Alarm bells began ringing in Yami's head. The cabin? "What--?"

Mom smirked. "Bakura took care of everything."

"What?!"

"Well, there's no way you'd relax in a hotel with wi-fi," Bakura said smugly. "And don't even start with me, Yami. You owe me for favors you don't even know about yet." 


	17. Chapter 17

Instantly suspicious, Yami demanded, "What kind of favors?"

"You'll find out." That sounded more threat than promise.

Isis was judging him. Again. "You're a workaholic who's going to have a stress-related heart attack at thirty."

"I'm _not_ a--"

"What were you thinking about right--" A phone was shoved in Yami's face, showing video of his turn on-stage right as he'd figured out a new strategy for the game he was developing. "-- _here_?" 

"...I decline to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

"We rest our case." Bakura shoved a heavy duffel bag into Yami's arms. "Enjoy your weekend."


	18. Chapter 18

Clutching the duffel bag, Yami made his way to the parking garage. His mistrustful family (the traitors) tailed him all the way, clearly expecting him to make another run for it. 

But contrary to popular opinion, Yami did know when he was beaten. His mom had That Look in her eye, the one that said if he didn't do this, she'd put him on a cruise-ship to Antarctica or possibly shipwreck him on a desert island where he'd have to rest. Better to accept defeat gracefully.

With a last glare at his family, who'd arranged themselves so that they not only blocked access back into the building but also had a perfect view of the waiting SUV, Yami turned and stalked away. He'd show them. If he _had_ to take a weekend away from work, he'd make it the best damn weekend _ever_.

And then he saw his driver. "Yugi?!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Yugi?!"

The astonishment in Yami's voice caught Yugi off-guard. Didn't he know Yugi'd won the auction? "Uh, yeah... Weren't you expecting me?"

"No-one tells me anything around here. Not that I'm not happy to see you!" As always, Yami's smile made Yugi forget everything else. Still smiling, Yami added, "Are you visiting your family?"

"Staying with Grandpa 'til I find an apartment, actually."

"You moved back?" Yami sounded pleased. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah." It'd give them something to talk about on the way to the cabin. "You ready to go?"

"...As I'll ever be."


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe my family roped you into this," Yami said, after they'd gotten on the road.

 _Roped into_? What, did Yami think Yugi had to be _coerced_ into dating him? Had he seen himself? On the bright side, Yugi figured that meant Yami still had no idea about the extremely embarrassing crush Yugi had harbored throughout their teen years. "No-one roped me into anything."

"Are you at least getting paid for your time?"

"What?!"

Yami gave him a confused look. "For driving me to the cabin."

And that was when Yugi realized Yami thought he was just the driver.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom told me I wouldn't have to drive, but she didn't tell me who they'd gotten to play chauffeur."

Or who'd won the auction, apparently. "Oh, I'm n--"

"If I have to do this, I'm glad to have your company for the drive," Yami continued blithely. "The auction was humiliating enough, but now I have to spend two days with whoever bid on me like a piece of meat and I just... Ugh."

Yugi's mouth snapped shut on his intended explanation. Finally, he said, "I don't think you're a piece of meat."

"Well, of course _you_ don't. You're my friend."


	22. Chapter 22

Yugi was going to hell. 

He'd spent most of the drive to the Faro family cabin listening to Yami vent about being trapped into the Valentine Weekend and catching up on what they'd both been doing over the last decade, and not once had he manned up and admitted he was Yami's unwanted date. He could only hope Yami wouldn't be angry when the truth came out.

Right now, Yami had his seat reclined and was snuffling softly in his sleep. He really was worn out. A weekend away would be good for him. Yugi'd make sure of it.


	23. Chapter 23

Yami woke up to a warm hand on his shoulder and violet-blue eyes peering at him. Was he dreaming? Because he hadn't seen those particular eyes in well over ten years and they'd never looked at him like this, all soft and--

"We're here," Yugi said.

Here? Then it all flooded back: the ambush, Yugi driving him up to the cabin. Groaning, Yami pulled himself from the car and inhaled a lungful of crisp mountain air. There were no other vehicles around, the lights weren't on... Could he get so lucky?

"My date's not here." 

" _Yeah_..." Yugi waved. "I am."


	24. Chapter 24

It took a second for the penny to drop. " _You're_ my date?"

"I tried to tell you! ...Kind of."

Yami should've probably been angry, but all he felt was relief. "Thank god."

"Really?" Yugi looked like he'd just been granted a last-minute reprieve from the governor.

"If I've got to spend the weekend up here, I'd definitely rather spend it with _you_ than--" Just about anyone, really. Yami shook himself. "So how'd you end up bidding on me?"

"Oh, uh, your cousins mentioned the charity thing and..." Yugi shrugged, looking bashful. "I thought it'd be fun?"

"Bidding? Or the date?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Both!" Yugi grinned.

After a stunned moment, Yami laughed. A weight he hadn't been aware of lifted off his chest. "Sorry about being so slow on the uptake. In my defense, I guess maybe I really _have_ been working a bit too much of late."

"You think? You fell asleep in the car." The fond exasperation in Yugi's tone took any sting out of his words. "You get the luggage. I'll go unlock the cabin and get a fire started."

"Sounds good." 

Watching his old friend trot up the path, Yami decided it would be a good weekend after all.


	26. Chapter 26

"Yami?"

Yami stepped inside to find Yugi turning slow circles in the middle of the living-room. Brows furrowed, he said, "Yes?"

"Have we wandered into a time-warp? Because your family's cabin appears to stuck somewhere around 1986."

Laughing, Yami conceded the point. "We don't get up here much these days. And Mana went through a retro phase a few years ago. Most of this junk is hers."

 _This junk_ included: a silver boombox; Sega Master System (hooked to a CRT television alongside a VCR); racks of music cassettes, game cartridges, and videotapes; and an entire wall of David Bowie posters.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well... At least it'll be interesting if we decide to play I Spy," Yugi said, staring up at a framed poster of the Goblin King. 

Yami had to grin. "You still like games?"

"Only about as much as you do," Yugi quipped back, then looked uncertain. "I mean, I'm assuming. What with the game company and all."

"Oh, I still love games." Not that he had much opportunity to actually _play_ them for fun instead of work these days. "There's a closetful of them, if you want to play something later."

Yugi looked like he'd won the lottery. "You're on!"


	28. Chapter 28

Mom had said they'd had someone clean the cabin and stock food, firewood, and other necessities. While Yugi got the fireplace going, Yami took their luggage upstairs to the bedrooms. Since it was only the two of them, he took his usual and gave Yugi the one with the best morning view.

The central heating was on so the fire was more for aesthetic reasons than need, but it added a coziness to the atmosphere. They pulled prepared meals from the freezer and, once reheated, ate them before the hearth.

It was the best meal Yami had eaten in years.


	29. Chapter 29

They'd had a fun evening, deliberately choosing the silliest game in the collection ("What were they even thinking, making a boardgame of Pac-man?!") and playing it with a gusto completely out of proportion to the actual game mechanics.

Colorful Pac-men chased each other around the maze, devouring marbles in their plastic jaws while Yami teased Yugi until he blushed. It reminded Yami fondly of their middle-school days when Yugi'd been the only one of Yami's friends who shared his obsession with games.

Eyes sparkling, Yugi cheered when he won. 

"I'll get you next time."

"Promise?"

"Are you... _flirting_ with me?"

"Either I'm doing it wrong or you _really_ need a good night's sleep. Or three."

"Not three," Yami objected. "I'm not missing out on a weekend with you _flirting with me_."

The faintly worried look faded from Yugi's eyes, replaced with something pleased and slightly shy. "You don't mind?"

Yami stared at him. Now who was the oblivious one? "Let's put it this way. If my insane family had just said, 'hey, Yami, want to spend the weekend with Yugi Mutou', I would've been packed before that stupid auction even started."

"In that case... Kiss me goodnight?"

Happily, Yami did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why the word count is wonky. Focus Writer says one thing, AO3 another. It will drive me nuts until I figure it out...
> 
> My plot took a left turn on me, away from the serious idea I started with and into a more humorous take, so I removed the prologue bits. I do plan to revisit that in another story at some point, something more like a romantic thriller. For everyone wondering when a spanner will get tossed into the works, that is still coming! It will just have a lighter flavor to it than I'd planned on.


	30. Chapter 30

Yami awoke to sunshine across his face. He groaned, tempted to just roll over and bury his face under his pillow. This was the most sleep he'd gotten in... too long, apparently. He groaned again with the realization that his family was right (and were never going to let him forget it). He really _had_ been working too hard. 

Forcing himself out of bed, he shuffled into the bathroom and took care of business, then dressed in jeans and a warm sweater before venturing downstairs.

Yugi, busy making pancakes and bacon, smiled when Yami sidled up and hugged him.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm." Yami dropped his forehead to Yugi's shoulder and considered going back to sleep right there.

Laughing, Yugi shrugged him off. "Go sit at the table. I'll bring you some coffee."

"My hero."

Yami found the table by bumping into it and slumped into a chair, only perking up when the life-giving aroma of fresh coffee wafted under his nose. Yugi patted his shoulder.

"And to think you used to be a morning person." Shaking his head, Yugi went back to the pancakes.

"You weren't. Why are you awake?" 

"Maybe I just needed something worth waking up early for."


	31. Chapter 31

Grinning with pure mischief, Yugi insisted they "get the romance novel cliches out of the way." 

("Why do you know what those are? Do you _read_ romance novels?" 

"Shut up."

"No, I think I need to hear more about this--"

Splat!

As Yami scraped snow off his face, Yugi chirped, "That's one!" and ran away.)

They played in the snow like kids, held each other's mittened hands as they strolled through the quiet woods, and returned to the cabin with their cheeks glowing from the cold to cuddle before the fire with cups of hot cocoa.

"We should toast marshmallows..."


	32. Chapter 32

Yami scanned the pantry shelves. A bag of marshmallows lay beside a box of graham crackers. He snagged both; s'mores were better than toasted marshmallows and he knew Yugi had a weakness for chocolate. Smiling to himself, he turned to look for the mini chocolate bars -- and froze.

In the corner, snacking on the very candy Yami was hunting, was a large evil-looking tomato. And by large, he meant _huge_. Easily the size of a big dog (or an R.O.U.S.), with mean eyes and teeth a shark would envy as it grinned at him.

"Yami? Did you find the marshmallows?"

"There's a Tomato Of Unusual Size in the pantry." Eating Yami's chocolate. Unable to do anything else, Yami stared at the tomato. The tomato stared back.

"What? Yami?" Yugi called again, this time sounding closer. "Everything okay in there?"

Yami opened his mouth to respond -- then closed it again without saying anything because he had no idea how to answer that question. What could he say? 'My overworked imagination is making me hallucinate ugly, over-sized, chocolate-eating Killer Tomatoes'? Who did you call when rogue fruit invaded your kitchen -- Ghostbusters or the Dread Pirate Roberts?

The tomato snickered.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.O.U.S. (Rodent of Unusual Size) and the Dread Pirate Roberts are from _The Princess Bride_.
> 
> I was so tempted to make those Stay-Puft marshmallows, but talked myself out of it. Settled for the "who ya gonna call?" joke instead. ;)


	33. Chapter 33

"Is that a--?"

"Giant gluttonous tomato? Why, yes. Yes, it is." Yami's voice had a falsely cheerful edge that suggested he was about to lose it.

"...Animatronic?" It was a forlorn hope and Yugi knew it.

"No."

They both stared at the tomato.

The tomato grinned.

"The good news," Yami announced suddenly, "is that you can see it, too."

Yugi was almost afraid to ask. "What's the bad news?"

"You can see it, too."

"Ah."

They stared at the tomato some more.

The tomato belched.

"Also, it ate all the chocolate, so no s'mores."

Yugi sighed. "I've never liked tomatoes."


	34. Chapter 34

The tomato licked its lips with a tongue clearly borrowed from Gene Simmons, and then eyed the marshmallows. Fearing he'd get his hand bitten off if the thing lunged for them, Yami threw the marshmallows at the tomato, grabbed Yugi, and legged it. Loud smacking noises followed them out of the pantry.

Yami slammed the door, grabbed a kitchen chair from the table, and shoved the chair-back under the doorknob.

"What the heck _was_ that thing?!" Yugi half-collapsed against the counter.

"A Killer Tomato."

"With teeth like that, no kidding!"

"No, I mean... Like in the _game_."

" _Your_ game?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gene Simmons is from the band KISS, of course.
> 
> In this case "Killer Tomato" is referring to the YGO card/character and not the movie "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes". Also, I decided to use KT rather than Mystic Tomato for obvious reasons, even though I went with the altered "international" art. [The original artwork looks like a pumpkin, not a tomato so I don't know what's up with that.]


	35. Chapter 35

"Is this a practical joke?" Yugi could hear noises from the pantry, as if something were knocking items off the shelves. "Maybe Bakura...?"

"Sounds like something he'd do," Yami agreed. "But that thing wasn't a hologram or a robot. I don't know how--"

A loud crash interrupted him. They both cringed, then Yami clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"I just realized..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yugi, I'm _really_ not at my best today."

It wasn't like the T.O.U.S. was _Yami's_ fault. "What?"

"I locked the damn thing in with all our food."


	36. Chapter 36

"So... What're we gonna do?"

Squaring his shoulders, Yami looked toward the pantry door. He took a deep, fortifying breath and let it out slowly. "We open the door."

He wasn't a bit surprised when Yugi plucked the breakfast skillet from the dish drainer and stood at his side while Yami removed the chair from under the doorknob.

"Ready?"

Yugi hefted the skillet and nodded.

Yami yanked open the door and they both braced themselves, but no assault was forthcoming. They exchanged a glance, then peered into the pantry.

In a nest of discarded candy wrappers, the Killer Tomato snoozed.

"It looks almost... cute like that," Yugi whispered, echoing Yami's own rather disturbing thought. Yugi slowly lowered the skillet. "What now?"

"I have no idea." Yami supposed he could try to grab some food items off the shelves without waking the tomato, but that seemed destined to fail. And while the sleeping tomato appeared harmless, it sure hadn't seemed so while it was gnashing that mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. "None of this makes any sense."

Judging by Yugi's sympathetic expression, it came out more plaintively than Yami'd intended. 

"You like things to be logical," Yugi agreed. "And this isn't."

" _Kuur_ -eee!"


	37. Chapter 37

There was a kuriboh floating in the doorway between the kitchen and the living-room.

Yami took a moment to silently ask the universe what he'd done to deserve this. Was he a horrible person in a past life? Surely he wasn't so bad in this one? He donated regularly to charity, took good care of his employees (insane family and all). He even _flossed_ for Pete's sake.

And yet... He closed his eyes and counted to ten, but when he looked again, _there was still a kuriboh floating in the doorway_. He made a wordless noise of frustration.

Yugi followed the line of Yami's gaze and spotted the kuriboh. "What the--?!"

"Kuuur- _eeeee_!" trilled the kuriboh, shooting across the room like a hairy missile. It slammed into Yami, who flung up both arms to ward off the attack -- only there were no rending claws or tearing fangs. Instead, he opened his eyes to find he was being aggressively nuzzled by the happily cooing monster.

" _Awww_ ," exclaimed Yugi. The traitor. "I think it likes you."

Trying without much success to push the kuriboh off him, Yami glared at Yugi. "There're living Duel Monsters invading my house and _that's_ what you're going with?"


	38. Chapter 38

Yugi deliberately widened his eyes in a parody of innocence. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to save you from the overly affectionate furball?"

"It would be a start," Yami grumbled, still trying to push the creature away from where it was snuggling him.

Before Yugi could reply, there was a commotion from the pantry. The Killer Tomato bounced out, spotted Kuriboh, and growled. Kuriboh stopped nuzzling Yami long enough to stick its tongue out at the tomato, which responded by flinging itself at Yami's face. Yami shouted and flailed backwards, landing in an undignified heap of man and monsters.

Yugi tried, he really did. But he was only human. He burst into giggles, earning him a disgruntled growl from Yami. "S-sorry!" Yugi managed between snorts of laughter.

"I could be hurt over here, you know."

That sobered Yugi instantly. "Are you?"

"...No."

After a moment during which Kuriboh and Killer Tomato continued to squabble over who got to be closest to Yami and Yami failed to remove them from his person, Yugi started laughing again. Eventually, Yami surrendered and lay limply on the floor with the monsters on his chest.

"Little help here?"

"Sure. ... _After_ I get my phone."


	39. Chapter 39

"I don't think Ghostbusters deal with Duel Monsters, Yugi."

In his brightest voice, Yugi chirped, "Nope! But this is prime blackmail material."

Thanks to the monsters, Yugi couldn't see Yami's face but he could hear the outraged squawk Yami made in response to this pronouncement. Chuckling, Yugi retrieved his phone, snapped a couple of incriminating pics, then tried to shoo the monsters off his friend. (Maybe... _boy_ friend?)

Predictably, the monsters resisted. Killer Tomato snarled and snapped at Yugi's fingers.

"Hey!" Yami found the strength to shove the creatures back enough so that he could sit up. "No biting my boyfriend!"


	40. Chapter 40

"Boyfriend?"

Yami froze, feeling his expression set into classic deer-in-headlights apprehension. "Oh, um. If that's... I mean, I'd _like_..."

"Me, too." Yugi beamed at him.

Yami beamed back.

Killer Tomato grumbled and eyed Yugi like it was wondering how he'd taste. Yami's mood whiplashed from sunshine to storm and he glared at the monster. "No! I know he's sweet, but you are _not_ nibbling on my boyfriend."

"Do they understand English?" 

When Yami looked back at him, Yugi was grinning down at him, momentarily distracting Yami from the question. He shook himself. "More pressingly, how are they _real_? And _here_?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Well, yeah," Yugi said. "But I've no idea how that happened or how to find out. Unless _they_ can tell us, which they probably can't since I don't remember either of them speaking English in the game."

As if to underscore his point, Kuriboh _kuu-reee_ 'd and the tomato muttered in response.

"On the other hand, they seem to listen to you, so maybe they _understand_ English even if they can't speak it."

"They're not listening when I tell them to get off me." Yami pouted when they just cuddled closer.

"Wonder why they like you so much..."

"Hey!"

"Kur- _eeeeee_."

" _Grrrrr_."

Someone being crowded by a floating furball and fruit with an attitude shouldn't be able to look that smug, but Yami managed. Yugi flung his arms out in an extravagant expression of his vindication. "See?! They're leaping to your defense."

"Not that I need it." Yami directed a stern look at them. "He's just teasing me, no harm done. Understand?"

Killer Tomato looked dubious, but Kuriboh nodded. Yugi gaped at them. He hadn't _seriously_ thought they understood; he'd just been provoking Yami, who was always fun to rile up. "Weird."

"No weirder than anything else about this situation."

"Good point."


	42. Chapter 42

After Yami convinced the Duel Monsters to let him up, they trailed him and Yugi as they wandered back into the living-room and settled on the sofa. Killer Tomato gave Yugi a suspicious glare and settled at Yami's feet like a loyal guard dog while Kuriboh perched on the back of the sofa and started preening Yami's hair.

"Oh, my _god_." Yugi was hard-pressed not to melt from the cute. Yami just sighed, apparently resigned to his fate (and Yugi's reaction to it). Yugi took another photo. "Y'know, I'll bet Mana or Bakura would pay good money for these pictures."

" _I_ will pay you good money to never let either of them see those pictures."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Apparently sensing Yami's tension, Killer Tomato gave Yugi the stink-eye.

"You should take him to board meetings," Yugi said. "They wouldn't dare give you trouble."

Yami was staring at the tomato. "I can't believe how calmly you're taking all this."

"Eh, I think I'm still in shock. Give it an hour and I'll scream the house down."

"Yeah, me too." Yami sighed. "We've no idea what's happening. These guys could be dangerous."

Kuriboh petted Yami's hair. Killer Tomato leaned on his shin like a cat scent marking its owner.

"Sure. If by _dangerous_ you mean _adorable_."

"My imminent nervous breakdown is not _adorable_. This can't be real."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but--" Yugi made a Vanna White 'here they are' gesture at the monsters. "These guys say otherwise."

"I'm blaming Bakura for this," Yami said decisively.

"I thought you said this wasn't one of his pranks."

"It's not. But I need someone to blame and Bakura is extremely blame-able." Yami tried to lean his head back but found Kuriboh in the way. "Besides, he's probably guilty of _something_."

"True."


	43. Chapter 43

"This is gonna sound kind of nuts, but hear me out." Yugi waited for Yami's nod. "Do you believe in magic?"

"...You’re not going to burst into song, are you?"

Yugi lightly smacked Yami's arm with the back of his hand. "Idiot," he said fondly. "But think about it. What else makes any sense of all this?"

"You're saying magic makes sense?"

"You're saying it doesn't?"

"As much as anything else, I guess. But... _Magic_?"

"Just because we've never believed in it doesn't mean it's not real. I mean--" Yugi pointed to the two monsters cuddling Yami. "I never thought they were real, either."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point." Yami exhaled forcefully, as if trying to breathe out his frustration. "It'd be so much simpler if we could just blame Bakura."

Yugi laughed. That had been their mantra as kids: if all else fails, blame Bakura. "It's no wonder he's always out to get you."

"I probably deserve it," Yami agreed, grinning. "Don't tell him this weekend backfired. It'll ruin his revenge fantasies."

"Unless he's playing matchmaker."

"...Back to saner topics! Assuming you're right about magic being responsible for this, who's the magician?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do You Believe in Magic?" is a song by The Lovin' Spoonful.


	44. Chapter 44

It began to snow again, hushing the world beneath a thick white blanket. Yami stoked the fire and checked the thermostat before returning to the sofa where Yugi'd fashioned a warm nest of cushions and crocheted afghans. 

The monsters snoozed in an armchair nearby, a compromise position since they'd refused to leave Yami's immediate vicinity, even going so far as to follow him into the bathroom at one point. He'd put his foot down, but they'd huddled by the door until he came out and then given him guilt-inducing puppy eyes.

"Want to play a game?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Sure."


	45. Chapter 45

While Yami'd pulled another board game from the closet, Yugi'd stuck one of Mana's cassettes in the stereo. They'd listened to Duran Duran and The Fixx as they played; now Tears for Fears was assuring them that everybody wanted to rule the world.

"Would you, though?" Yugi carefully studied the grid. "E-4."

"Hit. K-7." Yami frowned. "Would I what?"

"Want to rule the world. Hit." Placing a red peg, Yugi smiled. "E-5."

"Miss." Yami snorted. "A company is bad enough. I can't imagine the kind of paperwork ruling an entire world would generate. Oh, and J-8."

"You sank my battleship!"


	46. Chapter 46

The cabin creaked as the wind picked up, snow swirling as it blew past the windows.

"It's snowing harder. Looks like we may get a storm." Yami frowned. "Was there any kind of weather warning?"

Yugi checked his phone. "Ugh. No signal."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons my family insisted I come up here. So I wouldn't be able to work... There's no phone service or internet. If we want to make a call, we'll have to drive back down the mountain."

There was a hamlet halfway down, little more than a gas station and a handful of houses.


	47. Chapter 47

Something moved past the window. Yugi twitched the curtain aside to peer out, then startled Yami by flinging himself away from the window. Eyes wide and face pale, Yugi pointed wordlessly at the shape beyond the glass.

Cautiously, Yami sidled up to the window for a look. He retreated almost as swiftly as Yugi had. "Man-Eater Bug!"

"What do we _do_?" Yugi grabbed his arm and gave it a shake. Yami wished it would shake some ideas loose.

"...Try not to look delicious?" he offered dubiously. 

Yugi gave that all the consideration it deserved (ie none). "Be serious!"

"I am!"


	48. Chapter 48

Yami and Yugi's whisper-shouting finally woke the two small monsters, both of whom instantly bounded over to Yami. For once he didn't try to shoo them away, just motioned for them to stay low and hoped they obeyed. Killer Tomato was less worrisome since he mostly stayed on the floor, but Kuriboh preferred to float at shoulder-height which put him in clear view of the creature lurking outside.

"Guys--" Yami knelt to Killer Tomato's eye-level, drawing Kuriboh down with him. "I need you to stay quiet and away from the windows. Okay?"

"Kree?" asked Kuriboh, while Killer Tomato looked alert and curious. (It was weirdly expressive for a sentient fruit.)

"There's a Man-Eater Bug outside--" was as far as Yami got before Kuriboh squealed loudly and bolted for the window. "No! Get down before it sees you!"

"Too late," Yugi said, ducking away from the flying furball.

When Yami looked, Kuriboh was plastered to the glass and waving frantically. On the other side, the giant insectoid was... waving back? Yami exchanged a dubious glance with Yugi.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Yugi sounded more doubtful than convinced.

"I don't care if it's friendly," Yami said firmly. "I am _not_ cuddling with it."


	49. Chapter 49

"No-one's expecting you to cuddle Man-Eater Bug."

Upon hearing Yugi's declaration, Kuriboh spun and, paws flailing, scolded him in whatever language monsters spoke.

"Stop yelling at Yugi," Yami commanded, stepping between them. "And don't give me that look. I meant what I said. If _you_ want to cuddle a ten-foot carnivorous insect, be my guest. Just don't expect me to join in."

Kuriboh sagged in mid-air, paws drooping and eyes down-cast. It cooed sadly.

" _Awwww_. You hurt his feelings." Yugi turned big pleading eyes on Yami. "Yami, couldn't you just--"

"No! You promised never to use your powers for evil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to introduce a genuinely scary monster and they all want to cuddle Yami. XD


	50. Chapter 50

"It's not going to fit inside the house." Yami was incredibly relieved that this was nothing but the truth. While "cabin" was a loose term given the actual size and luxury of the building in question, it wasn't large enough to house Man-Eater Bug in anything approaching comfort.

"We can't leave it out in the storm!" Yugi objected, a complete turn-around from his earlier reaction to the lurking insectoid. Flanked by equally determined monsters, Yugi added, "We can let it stay in the garage. There's room if we move the car."

"I have a feeling I'll regret this, but... _fine_."


	51. Chapter 51

Tucking Man-Eater Bug into the garage was more involved than anticipated, since they had to move the car outside to make enough room for the monster. Once ensconced inside, the monster promptly created a nest for itself out of some empty cardboard boxes, a tarpaulin, and the blanket Yugi had insisted upon giving it.

"I wonder if it's hungry?" Yugi was looking around the garage as if trying to figure out ways to make it more accommodating for their uninvited guest.

"Shh! You might give it ideas." 

"But--"

" _Yugi_." Yami was putting his foot down on this, adorable puppy eyes be-damned. "I invite you to ponder our new friend's name for a moment -- and then perhaps reconsider the logistics of offering it a snack."

"...Good point. Sorry."

Sighing, Yami said, "You mean well."

"It's just... He seems nice. I keep forgetting..." Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's waist. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Leaning into him, Yugi said, "For being so cool about all this. Not just the monsters -- though you're being exceedingly cool about them. I mean, I'm in awe here. But mostly about the auction and this weekend."

"Yugi..." Cupping Yugi's cheek, Yami leaned closer. " _I_ should thank _you_."


	52. Chapter 52

Humans and smaller Duel Monsters returned to the nests they'd created before the fire and settled in with hot chocolate all around. (Against his better judgment, Yami had even offered a bowl of the beverage to Man-Eater Bug, who had declined with an insectile trill and an attempt to pet Yami's hair. Yami had escaped the bug's ministrations with some effort, then given the bowl to Killer Tomato.)

"Snow's pretty but somehow makes everything seem colder," Yugi observed, his gaze on the big bay window. When Yugi shivered, Yami fetched another quilt and tucked it around his boyfriend. 

Smiling, Yugi glanced down at the quilt. "Hey, are these--?" His fingers traced the outline of a crowned Kuriboh encased in a pyramid (the company logo), then moved over to the next square which held a beautifully pieced and embroidered Dark Magician. "Where'd you get this? It's amazing."

"Grandpa Ben made it." Yami ran his hand over the patchwork. "It was a birthday present the year I started Faro's Games."

With their heads bent over the quilt, they'd gotten even closer. Yami leaned down, inches from brushing his lips against Yugi's -- and yawned so hugely he nearly lost his balance, barely catching himself on the back of the sofa. Yugi stared at him in shock from where Yami had accidentally pinned him to the cushions and then burst out laughing.

"Much as I appreciate the effort--" Yugi had to pause for another fit of fond snickering. "-- _you_ need sleep."

Sighing, Yami let himself fall to one side. He rolled his head to meet Yugi's warm gaze. "Sorry. Guess I haven't quite caught up with my sleep debt yet."

"No kidding." Yugi dropped a chaste kiss on Yami's nose. "Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to that." Already half-asleep, Yami rose. "Good-night, sweetheart."

"...'Night."


End file.
